Detenção HIATUS
by Alyson1Weasley1Riddle
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks quebrou as regras mais uma vez e agora terá que cumprir uma detenção com o professor mais insuportável de Hogwarts. Encarar uma expulsão agora até que não seria tão mal... - Primeiro capítulo acaba de ser reeditado.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos os personagens da série pertencem à JK Rowling e afiliados. Não ganho nada para escrever esta estória, apenas um review fofinho se você quiser deixar um para mim...**

**Avisos: Não possuo Beta. Possíveis erros de português. **

**Avisos-2 : A classificação indicativa desse site é confusa e eu não consigo entender muito bem:P - Por isso estou aqui para avisar que ela não é livre (OH!!) e que as cenas _(que estão por vir)_ não são aconselhaveis para menores de 16, por conter insinuações de sexo. (o.0!)**

* * *

**_Perdendo a aposta, cumprindo a promessa. _**

**Tonks olhou para os lados assustada**. Se alguém a pegasse fora da cama agora ela sabia que desta vez não receberia uma simples detenção. No momento em que pusera os pés no corredor havia arriscado a própria estadia na escola. Mas naquele momento ela não tinha escolha. Estava cumprindo com sua promessa.

Se sua mãe soubesse que ela estava fora da cama àquela hora e ainda por cima parada em frente à floresta proibida não sobraria nenhum pedaço de Nymphadora Tonks para ser expulsa da escola no dia seguinte. A **_ameaça_** que recebera de sua mãe na semana anterior ainda estava muito nítida em sua memória. _Culpa do Morcegão velho, que fez questão de enviar uma carta aos meus pais, avisando que eu seria expulsa se não me comportasse direto._ Tonks concluiu com amargura. Não era novidade nenhuma que mais da metade das detenções que ela recebia eram dadas por Snape, que parecia haver travado uma verdadeira guerra para expulsar a garota da escola. O bom-senso pareceu finalmente ter encontrado a cabeça da Tonks, pois ela se viu indagando o porquê de estar infringindo uma regra quando estava prestes a ser expulsa.

_Ah sim, uma maldita aposta! _A garota bateu na própria testa, pensando no incrível dom que tinha de fazer coisas erradas. Estava com frio, estava com medo e não conseguia nem mover-se de onde estava. Ela podia entrar logo na floresta, ou simplesmente voltar para o dormitório antes que alguém a pegasse. Se voltasse para o dormitório agora sem antes entrar na floresta estaria quebrando com a promessa que fizera se perdesse a aposta. A tal promessa... _Uma maldita promessa que se eu quisesse nem precisaria cumprir, pois não tem ninguém aqui para garantir que eu esteja fazendo tudo certo. _Era óbvio para Nymphadora Tonks que se ela fosse entrar na floresta proibida **_apenas _**ela deveria sair à noite, e **_apenas _**ela receberia um castigo caso fosse pega. A garota fez uma anotação mental de não fazer mais apostas dais quais ela não teria certeza de ganhar. E na verdade a aposta que fizera devia ter sido muito insignificante, pois Tonks já nem se lembrava dela.

A garota consultou o relógio de pulso verde-limão que ganhara do pai em seu último aniversário. Já estava ali há mais de meia hora. Com certeza não haveria mais ninguém esperando a garota no salão comunal de sua casa. Ela poderia tocar uma árvore e dizer que havia entrado na floresta e pronto. _Se eu tocar na árvore tecnicamente eu vou ter tocado na floresta e acho que deve dar na mesma. É só tocar a árvore e cair fora. _A bruxa deu alguns passos a frente e se viu entre duas árvores. _Eu estou dentro da floresta! Agora é só tocar nessa árvore aqui e dar no pé antes que... – _Tonks não chegou a completar seus pensamentos, tocando muito rápido na árvore e virando-se para trás a fim de ir embora de uma vez e não ficar ali nem mais um minuto, ela deparou-se com a pior e mais terrível criatura que poderia surgir naquela noite sombria.

- S-Snape?

Os olhos negros brilharam ao ver a expressão de terror no rosto da garota.

- Srta. Tonks, o que pensa que está fazendo aqui fora, praticamente dentro da floresta proibida, à uma hora dessas? – A voz do professor de poções saiu fria e impassível. A garota sentiu todos os pelos do corpo se arrepiar.

- Professor Snape. – A garota não conseguiu dizer mais nada. _Agora você se ferrou Nymphadora Tonks! O que esse morcego está fazendo aqui fora?! _

- É impressionante como, mesmo diante de uma situação como a sua, a senhorita consegue arranjar disposição para quebrar regras.

- Professor... – Mas ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, Snape segurou com firmeza os braços descobertos de Tonks e a arrastou consigo para dentro do castelo.

- Não pense que vai conseguir escapar desta vez. Dumbledore não irá conseguir mais pensar em nenhuma razão forte para mantê-la aqui em Hogwarts. – Snape lançou um olhar de desprezo sobre Tonks. A garota usava apenas uma confortável camiseta branca e uma calça cinza moletom. – Vista algo mais decente, por favor. Não é correto uma aluna desfilar por aí com uma roupa dessas.

- Vestir o quê? – Tonks parecia extremamente calma, ela sabia que não adiantaria chorar com Snape, pois ele só iria humilhá-la ainda mais. No entanto a garota estava totalmente em choque por dentro. _Eu vou ser expulsa! Minha mãe vai me matar! O que vai ser de mim? Eu vou ser expulsa!_

- Vista isto. – Snape despiu-se da longa capa que usava sem parar de andar. Com ou sem capa, Tonks reparou mais tarde, Snape continuava o mesmo morcegão naquelas vestes negras.

- Vestir o quê? – A garota estava completamente perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. _Eu não acredito que vou ter que deixar Hogwarts pra sempre. Meus amigos, meu sonho de me tornar uma auror... _

- Ponha a minha capa, Tonks. – Snape disse devagar e pausadamente, a voz começando a apresentar sinais de irritação.

- Por a sua capa? – Tonks perguntou parando repentinamente. Finalmente a garota parecia ter saído da confusão de seus pensamentos.

Snape encarou a garota com de cima a baixo com profundo desdém, fazendo-a corar ligeiramente.

- Você não espera que eu a leve a sala do diretor usando esses trapos que você chama de pijama, não?

Tonks olhou indignada para o professor, esquecendo completamente da vergonha que acabara de sentir. Ela tentava ver que trapos eram esses ao qual Snape se referia.

- Suas roupas, Srta. Tonks. – Snape fé uma enorme pausa, como se estivesse explicando algo a uma criança de dois anos – Não são apropriadas. Vista a minha capa antes que eu me irrite ainda mais.

Snape entregou a capa que segurava à Tonks. A garota pegou ligeiramente desconfiada e vestiu-a sem tirar os olhos do professor. Duas cordas pendiam da capa, e Tonks achou apropriado amarrá-la em volta de si, como se fosse um tipo de roupão. Snape voltou a segurar a jovem bruxa pelo braço, e ela não protestou.

- E então?

- Então o quê, Srta. Tonks?

- Você colocou algum veneno nessa capa pra eu morrer?

Snape revirou os olhos e começou a andar mais rápido, fazendo a garota tropeçar sobre a capa de Snape e quase cair no chão. Tonks sentiu uma enorme vontade de chorar. Estava sendo levada pelo braço até a sala de Dumbledore como uma criancinha. E se não bastasse, tinha que aturar Snape lhe lançando olhares de desprezo por cima do ombro.

Tonks estava visivelmente apavorada, e os olhares assustadores de Snape de nada adiantavam. _Apenas se concentre. Ficar nervosa agora não vai ajudar em nada. _

Por um instante a imagem do berrador da mãe voltou a sua mente. _Não pense nisso agora. _Ela tentou se tranqüilizar. _Primeiro vamos dar um jeito nesse morcegão e nessa soberba dele. _Um sorriso lhe escapou inconscientemente e ela fez questão de não se apavorar mais com a imagem de um Snape mais alto e mais assustador que ela.

- Mas o que?... – Snape olhou para trás ao ver a enorme sombra que se fez a sua frente. Estava tão ansioso para chegar ao escritório de Dumbledore que não notou o crescimento repentino de Tonks. A bruxa agora estava maior que ele, e era preciso pro professor esticar o próprio braço para continuar segurando a garota. – A senhorita não estar satisfeita de saber que está para ser expulsa e ainda fica fazendo essas brincadeiras?

- Não é nenhuma brincadeira professor. – Nymphadora Tonks disse em um tom polido e sério que não costumava assumir com freqüência. – Apenas não quero acompanhar o senhor sendo **_arrastada_**.

Snape bufou impaciente e andou na frente, seguido por uma garota anormalmente alta para a idade. – Não havia garota neste mundo que aos 16 anos alcançasse a inacreditável altura de 2,05 m. A capa de Snape agora batia nas coxas de Tonks. A blusa havia ficado justíssima, e a calça moletom agora havia virado uma espécie de bermuda curta. 

A bruxa andava devagar, sempre com Snape à sua frente. Não conseguia imaginar o que seria dela quando chegassem ao escritório do diretor. Dumbledore era um homem bondoso e paciente, mas ela já havia sido avisada antes, e a garota não tinha certeza do quão paciente dumbledore podia ser.

Ainda muito atrás do professor, Nymphadora Tonks notou quando este parou em frente a duas estátuas e disse qualquer coisa. Ela apressou o passo até o professor que já subia as escadas impaciente e não pode deixar de escutar uma das gárgulas comentando. _"Nymphadora Tonks mais uma vez?"_ A garota deu um suspiro. Definitivamente estava ferrada. Ficou pensando em Andromeda, sua mãe. Não conseguiria transmitir a noticia de sua expulsão. Snape já havia sumido de vista, e a bruxa achou melhor demorar um pouquinho para subir. Queria adiar o máximo possível sua chegada à sala de Dumbledore. A porta do escritório estava aberta. Ela havia demorado muito para chegar até ali, Snape estava parado em pé, já devia ter discutido sobre o ocorrido com o diretor, pois ele a encarava mudo quando Tonks entrou no escritório. _Talvez tivesse sido melhor ter demorado. _

- Srta. Tonks. – A voz bondosa de Dumbledore estava relativamente séria agora. – Queira se sentar, por favor.

A bruxa engoliu em seco. Sentiu o olhar de Snape sobre ela, mas desviou os olhos para o diretor. Dumbledore a encarava sem uma expressão fixa no rosto, sentada na cadeira atrás da mesa. Ele fez um breve aceno para que ela se sentasse na cadeira a frente. Era impossível dizer o que se passava na mente do diretor agora.

Nymphadora Tonks tentou de forma desajeitada sentar-se na cadeira que o diretor apontara, mas parecia muito estranho que ela não conseguisse achar uma boa posição. Foi quando percebeu que estava medindo 2,05m e provavelmente era um pouco mais difícil acomodar-se em uma cadeira naquele tamanho que com seus 1,70m habituais.

- Me desculpe professor. – Ela disse envergonhada, sem encarar o professor, enquanto diminua o tamanho. – Eu... É que eu...

- Tudo bem, Srta. Tonks. – Dumbledore disse amável, quando a garota finalmente se sentou. – A senhorita sabe o porquê está aqui, não?

Tonks confirmou cm um aceno. Não havia motivo de ficar enrolando com histórias. Ela havia errado e pronto. Agora que enfrentasse as conseqüências.

Dumbledore deu um sorriso calmo e fitou a aluna por alguns segundos antes de continuar.

- A senhorita sabe o que fez e também sabe o porquê de estar aqui. Sabe também que o professor Snape. – Tonks virou-se instintivamente para encarar o professor. – Sabe também que o professor Snape – Ela voltou a encarar o diretor. – já havia enviado uma carta aos seus pais, avisando que mais uma detenção que a senhorita pegasse significaria uma possível expulsão, certo?

A aluna apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando as palavras do diretor.

- Bem, acho que não preciso dizer mais nada então, ao que parece a senhorita tem plena sabedoria do que poderiam acarretar os seus atos desta noite. Existe qualquer coisa que gostaria de falar para se explicar?

Tonks abriu a boca para falar qualquer coisa, mas calou-se imediatamente. Ela parecia estar pensando seriamente no que dizer – Uma coisa muito, muito rara de fazer. – Por fim a jovem abriu a boca e com atos e gestos muito nobres que herdara da família de sua mãe (algo que fez Snape mover-se desconfortável onde estava) disse:

- Professor Dumbledore, eu não vou negar que fiz algo muito errado, mas... – A garota baixou o tom de voz, desejando que morcegão não a escutasse. – Eu havia feito uma **_aposta_** e perdi.

Dumbledore franziu o cenho curioso e levantou-se decidido.

- Acho que isto explica tudo. – Snape arregalou os olhos. – Eu não quero expulsá-la de Hogwarts por ter cumprido sua parte após perder uma aposta, mas também não posso deixá-la ficar impune por seu ato. Por isso...

Os olhos negros de Snape pousaram furiosos sobre os cabelos castanhos da aluna Nymphadora Tonks. Dumbledore havia se postado a sua frente, ignorando totalmente sua presença ali.

- Bem, acho que o melhor a fazer nesta situação é deixar que o professor Snape fique a cargo de escolher a melhor punição para o seu caso. – Dumbledore falava em voz alta, mas parecia que falava para si mesmo. Ele tornou-se a se sentar. Tonks estava branca como cera.

- Mas, mas... Professor Dumbledore...

- Acho que já me decidi quanto a esse assunto. – Os olhinhos claros de Dumbledore olhavam a aluna com afeto. – Agora pode ir. O professor Snape irá acompanhá-la até seu dormitório e ele mesmo poderá lhe dizer qual a sua punição.

De costas para o professor Snape, Tonks o imaginava sorrindo cinicamente, mas ela jamais poderia ver a expressão de surpresa que se instalara no rosto do professor.

Ela se adiantou para fora de sala e não conseguiu ouvir a conversa de seu professor com o diretor.

_- Qualquer punição?_

_- Claro Severus. Apenas lembre-se de que você irá punir a aluna Nymphadora Tonks, que, querendo você ou não, passou no N.O.M. de poções, que a qualificou para estudar com você este ano._

_- Mas se eu quiser expulsá-la..._

_- Não fale isso para mim, fale para ela._

Tonks já esperava o professor de poções no corredor, um pouco longe da entrada do escritório. Ela observava distraída um quadro que parecia dormir e roncar alto.

A garota não podia deixar de se sentir desapontada. Achava que sendo sincera com Dumbledore ele talvez a perdoasse pela besteira. Mas não... Dumbledore havia simplesmente assinado o contrato – Da onde ela tirara aquela palavra? – assinado o contrato de sua expulsão!

_Maldita aposta! Eu tinha que simplesmente ter ficado no quarto para ninguém me encher!_

Nymphadora Tonks continuava a observar o quadro, ela tinha vontade de chorar, mas agora se sentia apenas irritada. _Tudo culpa daquele Morcego._ Foi quando algo pousou sobre o ombro da garota, causando uma espécie de choque no local. Um frio percorreu a espinha da garota, fazendo-a virar-se assustada.

Snape a encarava com um ar de desdém. Ele retirou a mão do ombro da garota no mesmo instante que ela se virou. Tonks sentiu tanta raiva daquele homem que se surpreendeu que continuasse parada no mesmo lugar. No lugar da expressão de susto uma expressão de ódio surgiu em seu rosto. Como ele era cara-de-pau! Tinha coragem de vir falar com ela, o safado, depois de expulsá-la. Afinal, era isso que ele falara com Dumbledore enquanto ela estava ali, de sua expulsão! Tinha certeza que ele também deveria ser expulso com ela, afinal, ele também estava fora do castelo.

- A senhorita deve ter muita sorte mesmo. – A voz do professor saiu desdenhosa. – O diretor pediu que eu não escolhesse a expulsão como punição, pois **_apesar de tudo _**a senhorita possui notas sempre excelentes e Hogwarts preza por seus bons alunos. Por isso... – Ele fez uma pausa, seu rosto demonstrava profundo desgosto ao transmitir a notícia. Tonks não achou que pudesse sentir uma sensação de alívio daquelas outra vez. – Por isso eu decidi enviar **_outra _**carta à sua mãe e pedir que passe as férias de páscoa aqui em Hogwarts.

Tonks deixou escapar um risinho de felicidade, mas Snape percebeu.

- Achou o castigo leve? – O professor arreganhou os dentes. – A senhorita vai passar as férias de Páscoa aqui em Hogwarts me ajudando a etiquetar e fazer o inventário de todos os 1.992 ingredientes da minha dispensa. E depois irá me entregar um relatório **_completo _**da função de cada um deles.

Tonks gemeu baixinho, mas o professor escutou e deu um meio sorriso carregado de cinismo, que fez Tonks sentir ainda mais raiva dele.

- Agora volte para o seu dormitório e poupe seu fôlego, ao invés de ficar passeando por aí. O seu castigo vai exigir alguma coisa de você.

Tonks fez uma expressão sofrida e Snape saiu de frente da garota, deixando-a passar. Talvez a expulsão não fosse tão má idéia assim...

* * *

**N/A : Acho que eu vou fazer uns 3 ou 4 capítulos, mas para continuar escrevendo é preciso inspiração... Façam uma autora feliz Reviews, please! **


End file.
